Memorias
by Chitozarami
Summary: Todo comenzó de una forma gris y triste. Todas nuestras vidas... ¿por qué estuvieron tan vacías?


****Autora: ****Kayazarami

****Protagonista:**** Esme

****Resumen: ****Todo comenzó de una forma gris y triste. Todas nuestras vidas... ¿por qué estuvieron tan vacías?

****Disclaimer: ****La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Memorias****

__Esme Cullen__

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**_**Primer pensamiento**_**

_Podría decir que lo amaba._

_Quizás ésa fuese la expresión más adecuada. Podría haber jurando antes Dios y un mundo lleno de luces y sombras que mi corazón latía sólo por él, que así había sido y así sería para siempre. Desde el principio y hasta el final. Mientras éramos dos niños jugando por las calles despreocupados en una sociedad extraña para nosotros, hasta que fuimos dos jóvenes algo alocados, pero sometidos a la voluntad y el honor de nuestras familias. Incluso el día en el que le juré amor eterno para siempre._

_Pero yo nunca pensé que mi "para siempre" pudiera cumplirse realmente, pues mi vida humana está envuelta con esa niebla dispersa que acecha en las montañas los días fríos y te nubla el corazón y la mente._

_Yo no recuerdo porque no deseo recordar y he tapado mis pensamientos con caricias fugaces, recordando sólo lo que debe ser recordado._

_Sé que llegué a ese acantilado y recuerdo la sensación del frío viento golpeándome; creí que podría extender mis alas y volar. Pero el final llegó demasiado pronto. Pensé que el dolor era insoportable. No podía moverme, tenía todos los huesos quebrados, la columna destrozada y los músculos desgarrados._

_Pero aún podía oír, pensar y sentir._

_Y puedo juraros, hoy, casi ochenta años después de ese momento, que maldije con todas mis fuerzas mi estupidez y recé para morir pronto._

****Primer hecho****

"Te casarás con él, es lo más conveniente"

Esas eran las palabras que su padre le había dedicado a ella exclusivamente por primera vez en lo que podía recordar de su vida.

Tenía 16 años y era la joven más bonita de la casa, aún sin llegar a ser remanente bella, los caballeros y las damas gustaban de su presencia y la invitaban a todas las fiestas, los bailes y las representaciones. Era el tesoro de su familia, su diamante en bruto, una joya que brillaba y destilaba amor, amabilidad y piedad.

Su padre era un hombre de mediana edad, que caminaba un poco encogido por el cansancio de sus negocios y lo que conllevaba ser el poseedor de una pequeña empresa. Raramente se encontraba en casa, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se sentaba en el sillón de tapiz rojo del salón y, leyendo el periódico, escuchaba a alguna de sus hijas tocar el piano mientras el resto bordaban o leían.

Nunca hablaba con ellas y era una persona muy severa. Por eso, Esmeralda se quedó sorprendida y asustada el día que sus padres la llamaron al salón y le comunicaron que la habían prometido con el hijo de una compañía fluvial muy importante.

No se atrevió a oponerse a sus planes y ellos, tomando su silencio como una respetuosa aceptación de una decisión ya tomada, prepararon una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso.

Acudió a ella con el semblante alegre y el corazón encogido por el miedo y la duda.

Conocía de sobras a su prometido, ya que eran amigos desde la infancia. Y lo quería, verdaderamente lo quería. Sin embargo, no sabía qué sentía Jack por ella.

Se había convertido en un joven vividor, frecuentando los locales de mala vida y las compañías menos respetadas por la noche. En cambio, durante el día y en los cócteles sociales, mostraba una faceta distinta, refinada, educada, que atraía a las damas más ingenuas como la miel a las abejas.

Y ella, por desgracia, se podía contar entre esas ingenuas, que, en lugar de sentirse la muchacha más desgraciada del mundo, creía ser la más afortunada por poder casarse con él. Aun sin saber si él la amaba o no.

Durante toda la noche lo sintió a su lado, respirando su mismo aire, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Pasearon entre los invitados, que no se cansaban de felicitarles por el compromiso y sumergirlos en el letargo de las conversaciones banales, interesadas y falsas.

Se despidieron con un beso y ya apenas volvieron verse hasta el día de la ceremonia. Nunca hubo palabras apasionadas, sólo gentiles. Nunca hubo promesas, pero sí planes. Le sonreía, pero no la seducía con la mirada. La tomaba del brazo, pero nunca la abrazada abrazaba con amor.

Y llegó la boda, un gran acontecimiento social. Muchísima gente acudió y mucha más hablaría del evento en los días posteriores. Toda la alta sociedad y gran parte de la burguesía se presentó dispuesta a olvidar sus rangos durante unas horas y buscar nuevos negocios, información o algún que otro compromiso conveniente, mientras dentro de la catedral, la joven pareja pronunciaba las dos palabras que los unirían eternamente a los ojos de Dios.

_****Segundo pensamiento****_

_De la noche de bodas poco recuerdo. Sólo el dolor de la primera experiencia y el dolor de la primera noche en solitario. Y no sabría decir cual de los dos fue peor._

_Jack me abandonó a mitad de la noche sin dar explicaciones, apenas terminó lo que más adelante descubriría que sólo era un deber conyugal para él. Ahora estoy segura de que fue en busca de algún amigo con quién divertirse apostando en las mesas de juego o alguna mujer de mala vida con la que desahogar sus verdaderos instintos._

_Fuera lo que fuese, ya carece de importancia._

_Muchos años siguieron a esa noche. Largos periodos de tiempo en soledad y amargura que cada vez se volvieron peores._

_Jack pasó de la obligación a la indiferencia. De ahí al desprecio y por último al maltrato. Me convertí en su una mera esclava con la que aliviarle; cuando las cosas le iban mal, entonces, y sólo entonces, él acudía a mí. Si todo iba bien, era sometida a su voluntad en el lecho, de la forma en que a él le gustaba._

_Las noches eran un autentico infierno para mi. Y el día no era mucho mejor, siempre temerosa de lo que vendría al anochecer._

_Para distraerme un poco comencé a acudir a las casa de la caridad. Ayudaba a preparar y servir las comidas para los más necesitados. Cuidaba de los niños desamparados, que me partían el corazón con cada sonrisa que me dedicaban. Jamás pude aportar ni un solo donativo a la fundación, pese a ser una 'gran dama', pero no me lo reprochaban, en lugar de ello, me agradecían lo poco que les ofrecía._

_Fue entonces cuando los días comenzaron a ayudarme por las noches y evolucioné. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado el amor atrás, pero también perdí la compasión y el dolor por mi marido, pues se las di por entero a mis necesitados. A partir de entonces, justo en el momento en el que el Sol se ocultaba, a la hora del crepúsculo, me convertía en un ser indiferente y frío. Llegaba a mi casa y hacía mi vida sin importarme nada, hasta que él aparecía y comenzaban los golpes o las torturas._

_Esta situación provocó un cambio en casi todo. Él quería mis reacciones, mis súplicas, pero al no hallarlas se volvió aún más violento. Me colocó vigilantes que me seguían a todas horas y a todas partes, al mercado, a las reuniones con burgueses, a la casa de la caridad, a la iglesia…_

_Dejó de salir por las noches y las dedicaba enteras a atosigarme y prohibirme ir y venir, hacer cualquier cosa, hasta el más nimio movimiento. Pero yo nunca le volví a obedecer; dejé incluso de hablarle._

_Cuando comencé a plantearme abandonarle y recorrer mi propio camino ayudando a los demás, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Y ahí acabó todo._

_No podía alejarme de él con facilidad, y lo sabía. Pero huir con su hijo… jamás me lo hubiera permitido. Podría no haberle dicho nada, pero entonces hubiera perdido a mi bebé a sus manos esa misma noche entre golpes. Y… ¿quedarme con él? Seguro que dejaría de pegarme durante el embarazo, pero… después, ¿qué?_

_No estaba dispuesta a condenar a mi hijo a una vida como la mía. Pero tampoco lo estaba a deshacerme de él y seguir con mi vida. Así que sólo me quedó una opción. Y no dudé en tomarla._

_Y mi decisión me llevó hasta Carlisle._

****Segundo Hecho****

La habían encontrado unos pescadores tirada en al arena ensangrentada de la playa, justo debajo del precipicio. No valía la pena ni llamar a los médicos, tenía la columna destrozada, los miembros descoyuntados, la piel desgarrada... Estaba muerta, o pronto lo estaría.

Esme era consciente de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, de su cuerpo hecho pedazos y del inmenso dolor que la paralizaba. Trató de hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales debían de estar en el mismo estado que el resto de su anatomía, ya que sólo consiguió aumentar el dolor.

La arrojaron a la morgue, sobre una pila de cadáveres que esperaban ser reconocidos por algún familiar. Pasó allí horas, pensando en su vida, rezando para morir de una vez, lamentando no haber escogido otra manera para quitarse la vida.

Entonces, en la oscuridad, escuchó una voz seductora y tranquila, que simplemente le susurró 'perdóname', y después sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuello, que fue aumentando gradualmente hasta convertirse en una descarga eléctrica que impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante y la hizo gritar a medida que una sensación desgarradora, inhumana, circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

**_**Tercer Pensamiento**_**

_No voy a hablaros de cómo me sentí en aquel instante. Fueron minutos, horas y días de inmensa agonía mientras me quemaba por dentro. El dolor era un millón de veces más fuerte que el que sentí como humana al romperme todos los huesos y desgarrarme los músculos con los peñascos y los salientes mientras caía por el acantilado, y cien millones de veces más que el que conlleva una vida de maltratos y torturas._

_Al margen de todo cuanto sufrí, sólo recuerdo haber suplicado y gritado que me mataran. Y haber recibido una disculpa por cada pequeño gesto de sufrimiento, por cada súplica, por cada espasmo. Una disculpa tranquila y acompasada que me hacía aguantar horas en silencio, consciente de que quién fuera que estuviera hablando, sufría por mí._

_Al cuarto día la agonía terminó y abrí los ojos al mundo que me esperaba , un mundo que ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Y lo primero que mis nuevos ojos escarlatas observaron fue el rostro mortalmente pálido de un hombre que me miraba fijamente. Un rostro agotado, tranquilo y endiabladamente hermoso que me cautivó desde ese mismo instante..._

_... y para siempre._

****Fin****


End file.
